Do Something About It
by TheLastMarauder-Moony
Summary: HarryGinny story. A series of moments over the years with Harry and Ginny. Pathetic and it's a OneShot, but oh well.


_**Moments – Do Something About That**_

Ginny grinned and pointed at the ceiling. There was mistletoe in the doorway. Where they were both standing. Harry was freaking out inside but controlled it and put on a mask of arrogance. He smirked. "Well, we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?"

There was silence for a moment before Ginny smirked right back at him and said, "Indeed we will, Mr. Potter, indeed we will." Slowly his lips met hers and they both felt the steel walls around their hearts collapse with a simple kiss. A simple kiss that for now, would be thought of to everyone else as a simple tradition, but deep down, they both knew they couldn't hide from love forever.

Harry looked around himself nervously. The sun was out, the grass was green, Voldemort was gone. There was just one thing missing from his perfect world. Ginny. Almost as if sensing his thoughts someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Ginny. And he was nervous as hell. He hid it well, smirking. "You're alone."

If Ginny noticed he was anything other than teasing her, she didn't make it obvious. "I am."

Harry grinned, this time more out of excitement then nervousness. "Well, we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?" Ginny seemed to be studying him. He returned the look. Then they both turned away, totally embarrassed for no real reason.

"Is that an offer, Mr. Potter? Are you asking me out?"

Harry swallowed nervously. This was his chance. He could get the girl he wanted and there was nothing – except for her six brothers – to stop him this time. No Voldemort, no destiny, no fear. He nodded and somewhere inside of him there was a sigh of relief that he wasn't being an idiot. "If I were, what would your answer be?"

Ginny seemed to think, though inside she was excited beyond belief. As quickly as she could without seeming too suspicious, she replied, "My answer is confidential until the question is actually asked."

Nodding, slowly gathering up his courage, he said, "Ginny, will you go out with me? That doesn't seem to describe what I'm doing here, but it's the traditional thing to say, correct? I'm trying to say that since that night three years ago, that Christmas night, with the mistletoe, I've known. I've known that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you because you are the one who listens, the one who isn't afraid to tell me the truth, the one who believes in me, and without fail, you are the one, the _one person_ who never turns me away. Will you give me a chance? Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?"

Numbly she went through what he had said. Did he say something about the rest of their lives? Together? Oh, she could definitely go for that. "I will, Harry. I will."

He walked up behind her and put his hands over her eyes. "Ms. Weasley, it's too beautiful a day to sit inside staring into a fireplace that doesn't even have a fire in it. Are you lonely?"

Ginny sighed deeply. "My boyfriend is afraid of commitment. That's the conclusion I've come to. What do you think about that conclusion, Mr. Potter?"

Harry froze. He looked down to his pocket where the ring was. Afraid of commitment? No, he was afraid of rejection. That ring had been in his pocket every day for the last two months, waiting for him to work up the guts to just ask her the four worded question. 'will you marry me?' It seemed so simple, but it wasn't. "I would say this: Do you want him to ask you to marry him?"

There was a pause, before, "Yes."

Harry walked around to stand in front of her, got down on one knee, and looked in his mind for his overly rehearsed speech. It was nowhere to be found. He had to start over. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and looked at her with a small smile. "I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, with all of my heart. For over four years now, I have loved you. Three of those years were spent without you, but I don't want to go through another day without you in my life. I don't want to have to wonder where you are, or what your doing, because I want to be with you as much as I possibly can without us annoying each other. You are my world. Will you marry me?"

Her breath hitched. He looked so nervous. She wanted to rush to him and say yes, yes, yes! But she was scared that he didn't really want this. She _knew_ that it should be obvious, what with his speech, that he wanted this more than anything, but she was still scared. "You're one hundred percent sure of this?"

Harry frowned, but then smiled, "More than anything I've wanted in my entire life, I want you to say yes. But I don't want to push you into that, so don't let that affect your answer."

Ginny grinned, pulled him to his feet and wrapped herself in his arms. She whispered in his ear as fiercely as was possible when you're whispering, "yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes, I will marry you!"

Harry grinned and yelled out, "Mrs. Potter! Where are you?"

Ginny sighed. They had been married for six months, and she didn't know what to do. She was pregnant. They were having a baby. She didn't know how to tell Harry this, but she knew she had to. Soon. Three months. She'd known for a month now, that she was pregnant. She walked towards Harry, snuck up behind him and said, "I'm right here, where did you think I was?"

He looked at her closely, she seemed to be hiding something, she'd been like that for a month now. He hoped that whatever she was hiding would come out soon, because things had seemed so strained. She seemed to shrink under his gaze, and he couldn't figure out why. Finally, he decided he was going to have to ask, as she didn't seem to be planning on telling him anytime soon. "What are you hiding from me, Gin? What do you think you couldn't tell me? I would never hurt you, but it hurts me to think you can't trust me."

Her eyes flickered downwards before she looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I'm pregnant." That he could handle – this was awesome, but he couldn't figure out why she didn't want to tell him.

"Why didn't you tell me? This is awesome! We're having a baby, Ginny, why wouldn't I want to know that?"

"I'm sorry, Harry, I just… I was so afraid you wouldn't be happy, and I didn't want to upset you, and so I couldn't figure out how to tell you and god I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry cut her off and hugged her tight, saying, "it's okay, Gin, we'll be okay. I am happy, and I'm not upset, and you could've told me no matter what but that doesn't matter now. We're going to be parents, and we'll be there for each other no matter what. It's gonna be okay, Gin."

Six months goes by slowly when you want something to happen soon. But not slow enough when the time for what you want to happen comes around. Harry looked down at Ginny, she was squeezing his hand so hard he could swear it was going to break, and soon. She continued to say that he was never touching her again as she squeezed his hand, and when she stopped yelling, she cry and apologize for saying the things she had said. He was about to break down from this never ending, back and forth, mind-changing of hers that had been going on for at least five hours now. He smiled at her and said, "It'll be over soon, Gin, and we'll have a little baby Potter to take care of. We'll be okay."

She glared at Harry. Of course, now would be one of the times that she is angry. Then all of the sudden she screams – loudly. He looks from her, to the healer, to the baby in the healers arms. Then he thinks, 'oh my god. I'm a dad.' It takes a moment to sink in, before he lets go of Ginny's hand and accepts the baby from the healer. He hands the baby – it's a girl – to Ginny. "What are we naming her?"

Ginny looks from the baby to Harry and back to the baby before replying, "Lillian Molly Rose Potter."

Harry looks at her oddly. "Why two middle names?"

"I couldn't decide."

"Ah. Lillian Molly Rose Potter. It's beautiful. She's beautiful. You're beautiful. I love you both more than anything else in this world."

"Ginny…wake up…our little girl is going to Hogwarts today."

She jumped out of bed as if being chased. Then she whispered, "Can you believe it's been eleven years? Thirteen since we got together…sixteen since you started loving me…too many to count since I started loving you."

Harry looked at her with a grin on his face. "Yes, and in two years Arthur goes to Hogwarts, and three years after that Sirius goes, and a year after that Remus goes. Hmm…four isn't nearly enough, how about we go do something about that, Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny smiled back and says, "after we take Lily to the train, and we send Arthur, Sirius, and Remus to go see their uncle Ron and aunt 'Mione we'll see about doing something about that. Sound good?"

Harry jumped out of bed. "Let's get going, then!"

_A/N: I don't know how to end this story, really, so that's just the end… 'cause I can't write very well. So that's all, I guess. sighs I've had horrible writers block lately, and I really need to get off the stupid computer and go catch up on schoolwork, but… shakes head I need to cheer up…but it's difficult. I'm rambling and so I'm going to shut up now. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
